


Golden Syrup

by Jadeaffection



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeaffection/pseuds/Jadeaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out the hard way that there are some things siblings <i>never</i> need to hear while Gabriel learns the benefits of doing things by hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece of fluff that is hopefully *fingers crossed* amusing. Set sometime after they stop the apocalypse in some way not at all compliant with canon... use your own personal preference.

Dean returned to the house they had been squatting in between hunts. They were taking a break. A vacation, if you will. _God_ knows they deserved one. When he walked into the front room he found Sam bent over his laptop. Again.

Dean was astounded that _his_ brother was geeky enough to spend his free time alone on the Internet. And he just knew Sammy wasn’t looking up porn. His sarcastic comment about it was interrupted however by a muffled curse coming from somewhere further into the house.

‘I’ve been covered in golden syrup for _ages_ Samuel. I’m hot and I’m sticky and if you don’t hurry the hell up I’m going to do it myself.’

Dean practically tripped over his own feet, rushing towards the door, mumbling repeatedly to himself “I didn’t need to hear that“.

Sam didn’t even look up until he heard an impatient snort from behind him.

Sam glanced to where Gabriel was leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen. His apron was covered in golden syrup as were his hands. Somehow he had even managed to get some smeared on his cheek. Waving a wooden spoon in the rapidly disappearing Dean’s direction, Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow.

Sam stood, picked up his laptop and wandered over to the angel.

‘Don’t worry about him. He‘s an idiot. I found the dumpling recipe though. Who says we need super special angel powers to keep your sweet tooth in check?’

Sam slowly dipped his head to remove the cheek syrup with his tongue. Gabriel chuckled low in his throat, his eyes drifting closed.

‘Pity. I could do _way_ better than golden syrup dumplings. But still, play your cards right kiddo and I might just use some of my not wasted “angel mojo” later tonight.’

With a smirk, an eyebrow wiggle and a slap to Sam’s backside that may have included a little squeeze for good measure, Gabriel sauntered back into the kitchen.

‘And doesn’t your brother realise we use chocolate for that?’

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I was craving the awesome golden syrup dumplings my Grandma makes. Also I know golden syrup isn't widely available in the United States but you can get it and I figure, if anyone knows how to get his hands on something sweet it'll be Gabriel (double entendre for the win!).


End file.
